The Feeling Is Mutual
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: At first sight, Draco and Pansy feel a certain loathing for each other. Over the years, it appears that their feelings have swayed and something new and exciting sparks between them. Will they ever share the mutual feeling of something other than hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Pansy**

"Mother, do I have to?" I whined as I slumped down in my chair, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes Pansy. These are very important friends of your father's and I expect you to join us and be on your best behavior." My mother replied as she looked over her book. "And please don't slouch, it's not very ladylike."

"It's not very ladylike…" I muttered under my breath while I brought myself back up into a posture, much like my mother's; straight backed and ankles crossed.

"I heard that." She said from behind her book. I just rolled my eyes. There was silence for a few minutes but I broke it with a question that had been bothering me from the moment I was told I was going to have to attend the dinner at my parent's friend's estates.

"Mother, if you and father are going to be doing business, wouldn't it be best if I just stayed here? I would just be bothering you otherwise."

"Nonsense dear. I'm sure you'll have fun. And besides, there is someone who I want you to meet."

"Who is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see this evening. Just be patient." She responded before going back to her book.

I sat there for a few more moments before going out behind our manor. I would follow the path down to the old willow tree by the lake. When I was younger, my father built a swing on one of the lower branches for me, knowing that I loved looking over across the lake to the forest. I listened to my shoes click as they hit the stones my mother had made the path out of. Leaving the path, I took a short cut through some tall grass. It came up to my waist and tickled my skin. Soon enough, the grass shortened and I came upon my mother's garden. She placed it around the swing because she knew the flowers made me happy. She had daisies and orchids, roses and daffodils, lupines and lilies, and her favorite of all, the pansies. She told me once that my father purposed to her over in the forest clearing and that she was standing in a field of them at the time. She decided to remember her greatest memory by harboring me with their title. I was her flower; her Pansy. I smoothed my skirt flat before taking a seat. I held the vines tightly, making sure I wouldn't slip off. Slowly, I began to swing back and forth. A soft breeze lifted my hair causing the sun to hit my face.

While swinging I couldn't help but let my mind float back to the conversation with my mother earlier. I was going with them tonight to meet someone. Did her friend's have a daughter? Was my mother hoping that I would make a friend before going to school in the fall? I was told about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by my parents numerous years ago and that I would be attending after my eleventh birthday. I gained that age two months prior and I couldn't wait to start learning magic. I was told about the four houses and what it meant to be in each. Personally, I wanted to be sorted into Slytherin; not only to uphold the family name but because of the traits the house members carried. To be ambitious and cunning were two things I already was. I wouldn't let anything get in the way of something I wanted and I always made sure that I never gave up. Another thing about Slytherins was that they knew their place in society. I knew mine; I was the daughter of two wealthy purebloods, both of which who gained respect from others in our world for their magical skill and pronounced regal ties. I guess getting into Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. Members of that house were smart and wise. To have either of those traits, one would be lucky. The other two houses didn't appeal to me at all. Hufflepuffs were supposedly loyal. If I've learned one thing, it's that ones loyalties lie only where they are of great profit to you. And then there was Gryffindor; the brave ones. I believe bravery is something everyone has but just can't seem to show it all the time. Courage and chivalry are nice and all, but only if used at the appropriate time. One wouldn't want to be too rash.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear someone coming up behind me. I only noticed their presence when they gave me a push, causing me to go higher. I let out a gasp then looked to my side and saw that my father was standing off to the side, giving me the occasional push.

"Hello Pansy." He greeted me kindly.

"Hello father." I replied as I gave him a small smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"Your mother asked me to come and find you. Lunch is almost ready and after that you need to get ready."

"Father, where are we going?" I asked trying to see if I could get more out of him than my mother.

"We're going to my friend's manor to do some work. It's been prolonged enough already." He responded without thinking twice.

"I understand that much but whose manor exactly? Is it the Bulstrode's? I rather like going there. Their daughter is really nice. Millicent and I get along well." I asked hoping that it would be their place I'd be going to.

"Not this time Pansy. Although I'm sure you'll meet someone you'll like very much."

"Who father?"

"You'll see tonight. Just be patient." In some ways, he's just like my mother. "Come along now, your mother is probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Do I have to go?" I asked in my sweetest voice, not really wanting to leave the swing. It was one of my few comfort zones.

"Yes, but I guess one more push wouldn't hurt." He said before giving me one last gentle push. I savored those last few moments in the air, with the breeze brushing past my face. Slowly gliding to a stop, I released the vines and slid off the swing. My father took my hand and led me back to our manor. Once we were in range of the back door, my mother stuck her head out and reminded me that "_a lady is never tardy"_. I followed her into the house and took a seat at the dinner table where lunch went over without a word.

As soon as I finished I was sent up to my room to get ready. I arrived in my chamber to find Gwenin waiting for me. Gwenin was my personal servant. She was a small woman barely in her twenties. Her light brown hair hung loosely down her back while her blue eyes glistened with energy. She wore the usual maid's attire but I never understood why. It's not like she cleans the house or anything; that's what the house elves were for. Her job is merely to help me with my day to day activities and make sure that I presented myself as a proper lady. Luckily, she lets me get away with the last one on most occasions.

"Hello Miss." She greeted me sweetly as I went over and took a seat on my bed. "What can I do for you?"

"My mother wishes for me to get ready for our outing this evening." I explained. "She wants me to look my best. I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

"Yes, you are." Gwenin responded as she went over and opened my wardrobe. "You'll want to make a good impression too."

"Gwenin, do you know who it is I'm meeting?" I asked her anxiously. Now if I know anything, it's that Gwenin could never keep a secret from me.

"I do Miss. You see, your parent's friend's are of the upper class, not unlike yourself. They are highly respected and the impediment of the pureblood name. So is they're son."

"Son?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "My parents are taking me to meet a boy?"

"Yes Miss." She said as she began siphoning through my dress robes. "I'm sure you know that you are of an age where your parents are looking at suitors for your betrothal when you come of age. The young man you will be meeting tonight is well bred and a fine gentleman. It's no wonder your parents are so eager for you to meet him. If you two get along well enough, I'm sure they'll keep him in mind for you."

"Would you happen to know his name?"

"I'm sorry Miss; your parents have asked me not to tell too much, which I'm afraid I already have." She let out a small laugh. "Which one do you like?" She asked gesturing to my assortment of robes. I thought about it for a moment before giving her a reply.

"You seem to know more about him than I do, you pick." She turned back to the wardrobe and began examining each robe one at a time. After what seemed like hours, she produced a satin white creation with a lace neckline. A small black ribbon came around the waist and tied in the back making the hip line and below flow out around my knees. It certainly was one of my prettiest dress robes.

"Thank you Gwenin." I said as I took the robe from her. "I'll take it from here."

"Alright, just call me when you want me to do your hair." She called as she left my room. I made sure my door was locked before slipping out of my clothes and into my dress. When I got it on, I went over to my vanity and sat down. The dress against my skin made me look even paler but it made my hair darker. In all truth, one might describe me as a doll. I was a little girl with hair as dark as night, and skin as pale as snow. My complexion was smooth without a single blemish (thanks to my mother's ranting about the importance of appearance) and my frame was delicate. When I was younger, and my grandparents were still alive, my grandmother used to call me 'Pansy Doll'. She said that when I was playing tea party with my dolls; I blended in with them, making it seem as if I wasn't there at all.

As I sat there, staring at my reflection and reminiscing about the past, I failed to hear Gwenin enter.

"Are you ready Miss?" Her soft words brought me out of my trance. I stared at her in the mirror behind me.

"Yes Gwenin." I replied shortly. She brought out her wand and gave it a small flick. My hair straightened itself out, rearranging the disorder it got from when I was on the swing. A silver clip shot up from my vanity and pulled two strands of hair away from my face and held them tightly back; probably so one could see my eyes. When my hair was done the young woman looked down at me.

"Any of your jewelry Miss?"

"Not today." I replied nonchalantly before standing up.

"You look gorgeous Miss!" She exclaimed as she tucked her wand away in her apron. I didn't reply but simply shook my head I agreement. "Now run along. Your mother says not to do anything that will get you dirty. You'll be leaving within two hours." I headed towards the door but stopped when I put my hand on the handle.

"Thank you Gwenin." I said as I turned and gave her a smile before exiting. I decided to go down to the library because there's no possible way I could get dirty in there. I took up residence in the armchair in front of the fireplace and read a book about a princess who slept for one hundred years. No sooner had I read 'And they lived happily ever after' my mother came in with my cloak and shiniest shoes.

"Pansy dear, put these on. We're leaving as soon as you're ready."

"Alright mother." I said as I took the shoes and cloak from her grasp. Quickly, I slid on the shoes and tied the cloak around my shoulders. With a nod of approval from my mother, I followed her into the entrance hall where my father was standing.

"Ready to go Pansy?" He asked me happily.

"Of course father." I responded.

"Alright then dear. Hold on tightly to my arm." I looped my arm through his and waited patiently. Soon enough, we were no longer in our entrance hall but standing outside a tall stone manor. From the looks of it, it was twice the size of ours and much more ancient. I was very intrigued by the vines creeping up the sides; I didn't notice my father slip out of my grasp.

"Pansy, come on…" My mother yelled back at me from where she now stood on the top stair in front of the door. As fast as I could I ran up to meet her. Upon arriving, she checked me over to see that I looked proper. After knowing that I was to her liking, she knocked the golden Marley knocker three times.

I could hear a faint clicking from inside. It drew nearer until the door creaked open. Standing in front of me stood a tall, lean woman. Her whitish-blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, framing her fair face. Her eyes were a soft grey that reminded me vaguely of storm clouds. She wore an immaculate emerald robe that had a form fitting torso but flared out into a rippling skirt. Truth be told, if I were not as educated as I am, I would have thought her to be an angel.

"Genevieve, Clayton, it's so good to see you!" The woman said as she shook my mother and father's hands. "Ah," she said turning to me, "And this must be Pansy. She is absolutely adorable; a spitting image of yourself Genevieve."

"Hello Narcissa, nice to see you again. And yes, this is Pansy. She has been so anxious to get here all day." My mother cooed before looking down at me. "Darling, say hello to Mrs. Malfoy."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I thank you for inviting us." I said in the court tone I was taught during my finishing lessons. To top it off, I gave a small curtsey.

"She is too cute." Mrs. Malfoy replied before ushering us inside. I stared in awe at the beauty of the place. The dark marble floor was so shiny I could see myself in it. The high ceiling had a sheik chandelier hanging in the center, all a glow with what must have not been less than a dozen burning candles. The walls were covered in beautiful pictures. Most were of Mrs. Malfoy and a tall man with the same white-blonde hair and cold eyes; presumably her husband. Once and a while there was one of a woman with long dark hair and a conniving smile on her face. She looked beautiful, but it was her smile that scared me. I stared to my right and noticed one picture that caught my interest. It showed a small boy around my age. His hair was slicked back and he showed no more than a smirk. His eyes bore into mine until I was (might I add, rudely) disturbed.

"May I take your cloak Miss?" A tall man in dark robes asked.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." I replied as I slid my heavy cloak off my shoulders and handed it over to the servant. I went to look back at the picture but my mother called me away before I had the chance.

"Come on Pansy." She said as she led me into the next room. It was just as gorgeous (if not more) as the entrance hall. Large arm chairs and couches of black leather littered the room, giving it a friendly setting. A crackling fire was burning over to the left while a huge window was on the right, giving anyone in the room a brilliant view of the cobbled street. Snapping back to reality, I took a seat between my parents on one of the couches. Mrs. Malfoy sat across from us in one of the arm chairs. She began talking conversationally with my parents while I sat in complete silence. One thing my mother always told me was that _'A lady never speaks until she is addressed'_.

It seemed like forever, just sitting there doing nothing. When was I going to meet this boy? Was it the boy in the photograph in the hall who I was going to meet; or someone else? I personally hoped it was the boy from the photo. He looked around my age and wasn't bad looking either. In my books, he had a lot of potential.

"Pansy darling, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" I snapped my head around to face my mother. I was too busy thinking about the mysterious boy to hear what she was saying.

"Sorry mother." I replied mechanically.

"Pansy, Mrs. Malfoy just asked you if you would like something to drink." My mother stated waiting for my answer.

"Yes please." I said turning to Mrs. Malfoy.

"What would you like dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, honey dripping from her every word.

"Pumpkin juice please."

"Alright then." With a snap of her fingers the tall man in dark robes I had encountered in the entrance hall came striding into the room.

"Yes Madam?" He spoke as he stopped in front of the lovely blonde.

"Clark, please bring Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson here some scrumpy and young Pansy would like a pumpkin juice." Without another word, the man left the room. Only moments later he returned, a silver tray with the drinks floating a couple inches above his hand. He passed two tall goblets to my mother and father, a matching one to Mrs. Malfoy and a smaller one to me.

"Thank you." I said sweetly although he didn't acknowledge it.

"Will that be all Madam?" He asked.

"Actually Clark, would you mind fetching Lucius and my son? I'm sure our guests would like them to grace us with their presence." Mrs. Malfoy noted.

"Of course Madam." The man said before, once again, leaving the room. I turned towards my mother and quirked an eyebrow.

"Son?" I whispered in mock surprise. She just winked at me in return. Soon enough, my parents had re-engaged in conversation and I was left on my own to sip at my pumpkin juice. Minutes ticked by until I heard a soft whispering from out in the entrance hall. Knowing that my parents were too involved with talking to their friend I leaned back and listened.

"Father, do I have to?" A quiet voice whined.

"Yes Draco, you know how much this means to your mother and I." An older voice responded. Draco…sort of an odd name but I guess if it's good enough for my parents, it's good enough for me.

"But she's a girl!" The younger voice continued. "I don't want to be friends with a girl! It will ruin my image!"

"Draco, be nice. And you'll learn to be more than friends with her. You know very well that the Parkinson's are valuable friends of mine and if you're mean to their daughter who knows what will happen?"

"Why do I have to be more than friends? It's not like I'm going to marry the girl!"

"You may very well. She is a fine contender. Well bred, wealthy, pureblood…you don't find many girls with her standards any more." At least the man, presumably Mr. Malfoy, has taste.

"I swear on Merlin's name if she's anything like that Bulstrode girl…"

"Don't worry. Young Millicent is not on your list of suitors anymore. She was unworthy and far below you." How dare he talk about my friend Millicent that way? She is a very nice girl.

"Fine. I'll meet her, but I'm not saying I'm going to like her."

"You'd better like her. Now follow me…" Pretending I wasn't listening, I regained my straight posture and took to staring at my goblet. Finally, I was going to get to meet him, my mystery boy; Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Wotcher everyone! Well, this is the first chapter to my new fic. It will be written where each chapter is from either Draco or Pansy's point of view. This is a first for me, doing two point ; it poses a challenge but hopefully I will do alright. Also, the post of this and my one shot in the same day hopefully makes up for my lack of posting Seducment of a Slytherin.Wel, I am hoping to keep up with this one better than I did my other one (but I will eventually post cough no thanks to eleen cough. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and the second one should be up soon. See you at the end of the next chapter!

Aspen


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco**

"Mother, do I have to?" I whined (well, came as close to whining as a Malfoy does) to my mother, who was standing in front of the couch I was lying on and looking down on me with her 'disappointed face'.

"Yes Draco, the Parkinsons are coming over this evening and whether you like it or not and they are bringing their daughter." My mother replied.

"But mother, she's a girl!" I retaliated taking my time to pull myself into an upright position.

"I'm well aware of that dear, why do you think your father and I arranged this meeting?"

"Business?" I said with every ounce of me devoted to sounding sarcastic. My mother rolled her eyes but quickly regained her composure. Now, if I asked my mother what part of me she would change if she could, without a second thought she would answer "your attitude".

"I'm being serious!" She spoke, her voice getting higher.

"So was I." There it goes again, I just can't control it.

"That's it! I just can't get through to you. Lucius…" Now I'm in for it. Don't get me wrong, my mother is a very strong and powerful woman but she is nothing compared to my father. In all truth, my mother is a very sophisticated and charismatic woman who could strike fear into a person (when she wanted to) faster than a bolt of lightning but she is a mere pixie in the shadow of my father.

I could hear the clicking of his cane as he drew closer. Now there was no escaping this meeting. Seconds later he stood in the doorway and I found myself looking onto his frightening figure. He harbors the same grey eyes as me and my mother but his are harder and colder than both of ours. His long hair was tied back with a black bow (of which my mother probably tied) which in my opinion took away from his threatening mask. His body was lost in the folds of his classic black robes which he insisted on wearing everywhere he went. He once told me that 'black is the color of the proud and powerful' when I asked why he wore no other color. I take his statement into account, being both proud and powerful myself, when dressing each day although that doesn't stop me from wearing the occasional green or blue.

"You called Narcissa?" He drawled silkily breaking my thoughts.

"Yes." My mother replied calmly. "Lucius, our son is refusing to go to the meeting tonight."

"What? Draco, you need to be there. We arranged this just for you." He said coolly.

"Does it really matter father, if I go or not? I'm only eleven years old and your trying to barter me off to little whiny girls as their prince charming. Can't you just let me wait a few years and find a girl for myself?" I countered expertly.

"You will meet her and give her a chance. Trust me; she is probably better than any other girl you'll find although if you do happen to go against your mother's and my wishes and bring a different girl home to us in a few years, we have the final say." Now he's being really unfair.

"But father, if I don't bring home this Parkinson girl, you will probably say no just to spite me!"

"You really are intelligent aren't you?" My father quipped.

"You're so unfair! I don't even know the girl's name!" I complained.

"It's Pansy." My mother noted.

"Pansy?" I said as I quirked my brow, "What kind of name is that? They named her after a flower? That's pathetic!"

"I'd hush up if I were you. You know very well you were named after a reptile." Mother continued.

"Yes, but at least a dragon is a symbol of power! Any dragon could snap a flower right in half…" I knew that was the right thing to say. It's impossible for them to disagree with me this time.

"Who knows Draco? One day you may very well be trying to protect her from being snapped…" With that my mother turned and walked gracefully out of the room. I stared after her with a look of pure confusion written on my face.

"Don't disappoint us son; be ready by six." After speaking his final words, my father followed my mother out. Oddly enough, my mother's words stuck in my head. Would I actually fall for this Pansy girl? One day will I actually feel the need to protect her? I pondered this for a moment before coming to a logical conclusion; yeah right!

After convincing myself that my words were completely the truth and that there was no way on Merlin's name that my mother could be right, I got up from my comfortable resting place on the soft, black leather and trudged begrudgingly up to my chambers. My shoes clicked loudly as I walked up the dark marble stairs to the living quarters; once and awhile trying to go at different paces and walk lighter to see what the result would be. The deep noise reverberated through the house, echoing off of the tapestries and paintings that hung on almost every empty surface. I had no doubt in my mind that if my mother or father heard it I would hear about it soon enough…

Reaching the landing, I took a short look down to the right before quickly turning and heading left. At the very end of the corridor on the right side are my parents' chambers. They have various rooms down there including a bathroom, my mother's reading room, my father's work room along with his private study, two guest rooms, and at the very end is their bedroom. Ever since I was little I have longed to go exploring down that way but I knew better.

I remember venturing down their once when I was around four or five. I hadn't paid much attention to the guest rooms or my mother's book room; no, I was on a mission. When I used to have nightmares or get scared at night, I would cry for my parents. It seemed as if I had cried for hours. Eventually, one of them would come to calm me down. My mother, being the caring woman she was would always give me words of comfort and stay with me for awhile until I fell back to sleep; my father, however, was not as pitying. When it was him who came to the sounds of me crying, he would open my door, give a small but threatening speech on how I was a Malfoy and too old to have nightmares. After I retreated back under the safety of my duvet, I would hear him slam the door shut and stomp back to the room he shared with my mother, the sounds of his cane clicking against the floor staying in my mind until morning.

One night, my dreams of horror were too much to take. Not wanting to wake my mother or give my father reason to come down to my room to scream at me, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Being careful not to make any noise, I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to my door. I opened it, making sure it didn't creak, went out into the hall and closed it behind me. I groped through the blinding darkness down to the main staircase, signifying the middle of the upstairs hall. Taking a deep breath, I continued forward to their end of the quarters, a place I hadn't been since infancy. I didn't stop until I reached the end of the hallway. Noticing that the door to their chamber was opened slightly, I pushed it open, expecting to see both of my parents sound asleep in their bed. Unfortunately, I was wrong. The bed wasn't rumpled with the evidence that someone had been sleeping in it; no, it was perfectly made as if my parents were out or something.

Abandoning my escapade to their room where I had hoped that crawling under the blankets while not disturbing either of them would be good for all of us, I glumly shut the door and turned back towards my end of the quarters. I had almost reached my half way mark when I heard a low whispering. Turning around sharply, I saw a small orange light coming through the crack under the door to my father's private study. Growing curious as to why he would be in there pouring over paper work at this time of night, I crept backwards a few paces. Like the door to my parents' room, I noticed that it was opened a crack. Since my curiosity was already aroused, and it only being my father's study I presumed that what I would see was him chatting with my mother. For the second time that night, I had made a mistake; although this one, well let's just say that it was one I wish I had never made. I moved quietly towards the door and peeked in through the crack. What I saw shocked me.

The room was lit with hundreds of candles, pouring an orangish glow over the entire room. A few men wearing masks and donned in long black robes were standing around a woman with long, charcoal black hair who was talking to them in a loud whisper and was flailing her arms about in the air. I recognized her almost immediately as my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, my mother's sister. Her face was pale and frightening, almost looking like death itself but she had this odd aura about her that made her gleam with power. I had always personally thought her beautiful in a twisted sort of way, but she couldn't compare with my mother. I looked passed her and saw that there, sitting behind his desk and clutching his cane in his hands, was my father. He, as the others was dressed in long black robes and a long, flowing cloak but unlike them, he wore no mask. He appeared to be listening intently to what my aunt had to say, nodding occasionally.

I thought it weird and had so many questions zooming around in my head. Why was my father dressed like that? Why was he in his study at this time of night with my aunt and a bunch of men I didn't know? What were they conversing about that was so secretive, they needed to meet at night and whisper to keep it hidden from prying eyes and unwanted ears? And where was my mother? And why wasn't she with them? I was brought out of my thoughts however by something my aunt was talking about.

"So it's true then? Our Master is being slowed down in his rise to power by some little brat?"

"It appears so Bellatrix." A man who I didn't know replied.

"I don't understand? The kid has no powers at all! All he has is a stupid bloody scar? How could he possibly have beaten our Master all those years ago? And furthermore, what is stopping him from coming back now? The disgrace of a boy doesn't even know he is a wizard for Merlin's sake!" Bellatrix continued on. My eyes flicked from her just in time to see my father stand up behind her.

"He's not strong enough Bella, you know that. And perhaps we underestimate this boy. It is the summer before he is to attend Hogwarts and there is no doubt in my mind that he will accept. The Potter's were both pretty intelligent and knew how to control their magic…" My father began but was cut of by a different man who gave a shrill cackle.

"In life, you mean." He grunted before laughing again.

"Either way, this Potter boy is a real problem. He needs to be taken care of once and for all." My father continued. I didn't really like the way this conversation was going…

"What was his name again Lucius?" A bigger man asked in a gruff sort of voice.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter or not, we have to get our Master back into power and soon! That fool Dumbledore is the only one he was ever afraid of and he's too occupied with his precious school to even think about what's going on in our world outside of his bloody castle! I say we strike sooner than later!" My aunt raved as she slammed her fist down onto my father's desk.

"Patience is a virtue Bella…" My father mumbled.

Albus Dumbledore, I was told about him the year after the 'incident'. I was educated about my future school at a very young age, knowing some background history on it's founders and the classes. After a few hours of listening to my parents talk about how they knew that I would be going there when I turned of age and about how prestigious the house of Salazar Slytherin was, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my school career. It was going to be the dark arts for me and no one was going to change my mind.

Forgetting that I was leaning against a partially open door, I strained my ears and pushed against it's face a little harder trying to hear the finer details of the conversation when I felt it start to give way. Realizing this too late, the next thing I knew, I was lying face first on the floor at the entrance of the study. I stared up cautiously to find that all of the eyes in the room were on me and all their mouths fell open into a stunned silence. After a few moments of staring up at them the chubby man stepped forward and lifted me to my feet.

"Looks like we've got us an eavesdropper!" The man said as he glared down at me menacingly. I wriggled out of his grasp and backed up a few paces.

"He learnt from the best…" My aunt leered as she leaned towards me, smirking slightly. She reached out one of her long, pale fingers and rested a pointy black nail under my chin, bringing my face up to meet her eyes. "Hello Draco," She said in her sweetest voice which sounded more like the hungry cries of a wolf than honey, "Shouldn't you be in your bed? It's awfully late you know." Stuttering slightly, I managed to get out a weak reply.

"I- I had a nightmare." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" She asked as she cupped a hand over her ear in mock deafness. "I'm sorry Draco but you're going to have to speak up."

"I said I had a nightmare." I said a little louder.

"A nightmare? Ha!" She laughed as she dropped her hand from under my chin. Suddenly her face turned grim. "My boy, there are horrors in this room that are worse than your darkest nightmares ever will be…" I stared up at her, a look of terror crossing my face. A few of the surrounding men snickered.

"What should we do with him Lucius?" Another quite chubby man said from behind my aunt. I looked up in shock to see that my father had watched the whole scene play out without uttering a word, from his place leaning against the from of the desk.

"Well, there's only one thing I can do to him now isn't there?" My father said plainly as he stepped forward out of the group. He gave a short sigh before looked around at his colleagues who were just itching to see what he was going to do. Without a second thought, he withdrew his wand from the inner pocket of his cloak, took aim and shouted "Crucio!"

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I fell to the ground writing in pain. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as an electric like shock coursed through my blood. I dared myself to look up, only to see that my father's face was set in a look of stone while he kept his wand on me. After a couple more minutes of smelling my burning flesh and screaming out for help, he released me from the spell and stuck his wand back into his pocket. I hurriedly pushed myself up and ran from the room trying my best to block out the laughter and jeers coming from within.

"Ah! Teaching him young I see Lucius!" A man's voice said as I ran, crying down the hall. I ran straight into my mother at the top of the stairs. She had a book in her hand so I assumed she had been in the library or the den.

"Draco? What's the matter?" She asked with concern in her voice. I didn't reply. She reached up to wipe away my tears with her free hand, but before she could reach my cheek I tore down the corridor, not stopping until I had locked myself safely in my room.

I cried myself to sleep that night and stayed locked in my room until the next evening when my mother came to retrieve me for supper. Apparently she had scolded my father for using such a harmful spell on a child and threatened him to never do it again. That evening she made a deal with me: if I didn't go into their quarters anymore, allowing my father his privacy, they would follow through with the same respect for me. Ever since that night I hadn't stepped foot on the right side of the staircase, it brought back too many memories that I had wished to push to the back of my mind; not to mention I was bloody afraid of what my father would do if I ever stepped foot over there again…

Pushing the thought out of my head I continued on down towards my chamber. My end of the living quarters, like my parents', was also equipped with a bathroom, three guest rooms and a games room. When I reached the door at the end of the hallway, I wasted no time in locking myself in. Without even a glance around I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes for a brief slumber before I needed to get changed.

"Draco!" My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my mother's voice floating up the stairs. "Draco, I'm going out into the back garden with your father; do me a favor and get ready now, the Parkinson's will be here in just over an hour…"

"Alright mother…" I called back down to her, however, there is no guarantee that she heard me since my shout came out as barely more than a groan. When no response came back I took that she did hear me after all.

Perfect. Only one hour of peace left…

Knowing that I would get an ear full if I wasn't even contemplating on getting ready, I slowly got up and walked over to my closet. As I opened the door I stepped into a room that was almost as big as my chambers. Racks upon racks of designer robes filled up every space. Shelves of bowties, shoes, and cufflinks sat upon the walls. At the far end of the room was a small window, barely big enough for a small child to crawl through. Why there was a window in a closet, I have no clue but my mother claims that for any room to be presentable it has to have a focal point,; my closet's being the window. Why couldn't she just settle for the candelabras?

I sighed as I turned my attention towards my dress robes. Which one to wear? I stared at the rows for quite some time without making any progress. This would bee a lot easier if I didn't have hundreds to choose from.

I flicked my eyes back to the window; perhaps there was a way to narrow down my selection while having fun too…

* * *

"I don't know Lucius, are you sure we're not putting him through too much? I mean, how many suitors have we brought to him this summer? And that last girl was vulgar! We've never even met Genevieve and Clayton's daughter, how do you know that this will work out?" Narcissa prattled on while she watched her husband sip at his tea quietly. 

"Don't worry about it Cissa. Everything will be just fine. I've got a good feeling about this one." He responded calmly as he set his cup down on the small table separating him from the blonde beauty in front of him.

"I trust you dear; it's just that I don't want another incident like the one with the Zabini's."

"Incident? It could have been an accident. Although I don't doubt that Draco did toss that quaffle at her head on purpose..."

"Poor Blaise probably still has the bruise."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Our son is quite the Quidditch player. No doubt that he will make the house team once he gets to school. Perhaps he'll even prove that first years should be able to try out."

"Why would he even suggest taking her flying and teach her to play Quidditch? Blaise was terrified of getting on that broom!" Narcissa exclaimed, getting slightly hysterical now.

"To show off, why else? You know how Draco is…" Lucius replied nonchalantly.

"Well this time he isn't allowed going anywhere a broom! I won't let him getting Pansy hurt!"

"As I said before dear," Lucius continued as he picked up his teacup once more, "Everything will be just fine."

Just before the cup reached his lips, a quiet swoosh was heard. He flicked his eyes upward only to be met with something heavy and black landing on his head. Reaching his hand up he drug it off his head, leaving his usually perfectly groomed hair in disarray. After setting down his cup again he glared at the ominous black object.

"What on Merlin's beard…"

"Incoming!" Narcissa shrieked as she pointed up towards the sky and jumped out of her seat to safety. Lucius followed just before he could be met with the same fate he had just encountered.

When it hit the ground, mere inches from where the irate wizard sat moments ago, he gave a low growl.

"Are those-" Narcissa stared as she walked towards her husband.

"His dress robes." Lucius finished for her. They looked skyward together just in time to see the third article of their son's closet fall to the ground.

"DRACO!" They screamed together as their angry voices reverberated through the air.

* * *

"DRACO!" 

Oh no. I ran over to my window and stared out at the worst thing I could have possibly seen at this time. My window, which I had never opened previously to this day, to my horror, was situated directly above a now empty back garden.

Click!

I heard the heavy steps of my mother and father hurrying up the stairs and the swift clicking of my fathers cane as they came to give me, what would most likely be, the worst lecture of my life and the cruelest punishment possible. I have to hide… But where? My eyes scanned the room but I couldn't see any descent place to stay under cover until their wrath calmed down, or at least left the upstairs floor.

Hearing the door open, I sprinted a pile of black robes hanging on a rack near the middle and concealed myself behind them. The sounds got louder and I knew that they had entered my closet. Not a half a minute later, the robes that were hiding me were parting themselves, revealing me standing in all my cowardess before two angry looking parents. Note to self, never hide in the most obvious place in a room again.

"Draco," My mother said through clenched teeth, obviously trying to keep calm, "what, may I ask, are you're robes doing flying out the window and into the garden?"

"Actually, I think the question really is why you tossed one of your finest robes so carelessly and unceremoniously out of the window and onto my head!" my father accompanied her with a little more edge in his voice. Now I was in for it.

"I was going to get ready and I was trying to narrow down my selection?" I tried hoping that if I put on my cutest face I could get off easy.

"Oh, was that all?" My mother sighed wearily as she glared in my direction, seeming more unfazed than she should in this situation. She whipped out her wand and flicked it, sending a black and white dress robe, black dress shoes, a white bow tie and gold cufflinks in my direction. I caught them as best I could but even though I tried not to, I managed to drop the shoes to the floor.

"Hold it Cissa, I think you're forgetting something…" My father smirked as the anger disappeared from his face altogether. What was he up to? Within seconds, a black fedora and a silver cane, similar to his hit me on the side of the head before crashing to the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I cried, dropping everything to the floor so I could tend to my aching temple.

"Serves you right for getting a good quarter of your robes dirty." My father quipped as he pulled his wand out of the top of his cane and sent the clothes flying onto my bed, landing in a neat pile.

"Draco, I suggest you get ready now; you're down to about twenty minutes mister." My mother said as she turned to leave. "Lucius, stay with him until he's ready. I'm going down to the lounge to wait for the Parkinson's." She called back over her shoulder.

"Why do I have to stay with him?" My father questioned. There was no response. "Cissa?" The sound of the door closing filled the air. After mumbling something incoherent under his breath, my father took me by the collar and drug me back into my room. After he flung me at the bed, he turned around and crossed his arms. "Get changed." He demanded.

"What? I'm not changing with you here!" It was hard enough to change with my bloody personal servant in the room but my father? That's just wrong.

"Get changed or the punishment I'm thinking up for your actions will be way worse, believe me." Understanding my warning, I went straight to work and began unbuttoning my shirt.

In record time I was dressed and ready for this bloody meeting. I coughed quietly, giving my father his cue to turn around. He inspected me quietly and seemed to approve, that is, until he looked at my head.

"Put the hat on Draco." I glanced at the hat on my bed before scoffing and turning my attention back to him.

"Are you crazy? That thing is ancient! Not to mention tacky…"

"Then do something with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked in bewilderment as I blew a piece out of my face.

"It's hanging in your face and looks untidy."

"But that's how I like it!" It was the truth. I think that the way my hair clung lightly to my forehead and occasionally swung into my eyes made me look sort of mysterious; you know, the whole dark prince bit. And how would I know this? They invented mirrors for the Malfoy's needs way back. The whole bunch of us were narcissistic. But what's wrong with wanting to look good? Sometimes I wonder if the resemblance between the word 'narcissist' and my mother's name is merely coincidence.

"Do something about it Draco." My father groaned, irritated.

"And if I don't?" Now I was pushing it. Why can't I learn to shut my mouth?

"Sit." My father commanded as he pointed to the stool in front of my dresser. I obeyed quietly and winced as a bottle of Sleakeasy hair gel flew into my father's hand. I closed my eyes as he began to run the stuff through my hair. Minutes later, when I felt the warm, sticky gel stop gliding through my hair, I opened my eyes only to see my hair slicked back in it's usual way for special occasions, or when I was in public for that matter. I sighed loudly and spun around to glare at my father.

"You'll get used to it Draco. Now get your cane and let's get downstairs before your mother massacres us both for being late."

"I don't want to take the cane!" I whined. Yes, I was only making things worse for myself later, I know.

"It's the cane or a pair of my gloves." There was a short knock on my bedroom door.

"You're gloves won't fit me!" Another knock. I ignored it like I did the first one.

"I'll make them fit…"

"Master Malfoy," The voice of my mother's servant, Clark, muffled it's way into the room, "Madam Malfoy requests your presence in the lounge. The Parkinson's have arrived and they are anxious to meet the young master."

"Tell Narcissa that we'll be right there." With that, my father picked up the cane and shoved it into my hands and opened the door. Clark was already gone. I was drug out into the corridor but took my jolly old time getting to the stairs.

"Pick up the pace Draco." My father urged but I ignored him. I could almost hear his eyes roll as he hung back and waited for me.

"Father, do I have to?" I whined for what seemed like the millionth time today as I began my descent down the stairs.

"Yes Draco, you know how much this means to your mother and I." He replied as we reached the foot of the stairs. He moved to enter the room, but I pulled him back with my free hand.

"But she's a girl! I don't want to be friends with a girl! It will ruin my image!"

"Draco, be nice. And you'll learn to be more than friends with her. You know very well that the Parkinson's are valuable friends of mine and if you're mean to their daughter who knows what will happen?" They might leave, that's what will happen. Just a bonus for me…

"Why do I have to be more than friends? It's not like I'm going to marry the girl!"

"You may very well. She is a fine contender. Well bred, wealthy, pureblood…you don't find many girls with her standards any more." Her standards? I don't even know her standards and he's trying to bribe me with them!

"I swear on Merlin's name if she's anything like that Bulstrode girl…" I trailed off, shivering at the memory of the grotesque image of Millicent Bulstrode.

"Don't worry. Young Millicent is not on your list of suitors anymore. She was unworthy and far below you." You bet she was.

"Fine. I'll meet her, but I'm not saying I'm going to like her." Over my dead body was I going to like her!

"You'd better like her. Now follow me…" I gripped my cane a little tighter before entering the lounge, and believe me when I say that the sight I was met with was not what I was expecting, it was above and beyond…

* * *

**A/N: I know! I finally updated! But I said I would get something up on March Break and I did! Hopefully I can get an update up for SOAS or a one shot or something else to make up for the lack of update. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and the next one will be up sooner (I hope). By the way, thanks to Eleen for the robe idea! It rocked! **


End file.
